List of highest grossing animated films
Highest-grossing animated films The chart below lists the highest-grossing animated films. Figures are given in United States dollars (USD). Many films that were released during the 20th century do not appear on this list as figures have not been adjusted for inflation. 88% of the films in the top 50 were released after 2000. 2016 is the most represented year on the list, with six films. Shrek is the most represented franchise, with five films. Disney and Pixar are the most represented studios, with all 19 films on the list. The top 12 films on this list are also among the top 50 worldwide highest-grossing films of all time. When adjusted for inflation, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs would likely appear at the top of the chart with an adjusted gross of $1.819 billion. The films on this list have all had a theatrical run (including re-releases) since 1993. Films that have not played since then do not appear on the chart due to ticket price inflation, population size, and ticket purchasing trends not being considered. Animated/live-action films can be considered for this list if they meet the criteria that 75% of footage is animation and a significant number of major characters are animated. Highest grossing animated films by animation type Computer animation The following chart is a list of the highest-grossing computer animated films. 98% of films in the top 50 were released after 2000. 2016 is the most represented year on the list with seven films. All feature films in the Despicable Me, Computeropolis, How to Train Your Dragon, Gabriel Garza, Rio, Kung Fu Panda, Shrek, Finding Nemo and Incredibles franchises, as well as the main films in the Cars and Madagascar franchises, are on the list while the Toy Story and Ice Age franchise features often. Shrek is the most represented franchise with five films. Disney and Pixar are the most represented studios with 19 films on the list. The top 47 films listed are also among the highest-grossing animated films, the top 11 are among the 50 highest-grossing films, and the top six have each grossed in excess of $1 billion worldwide. The films on this chart have all had a theatrical run (including re-releases) since 2001, and films that have not played since then do not appear on the chart due to ticket price inflation, population size and ticket purchasing trends not being considered. Traditional animated films with a mix of hand-drawn animation and computer animation can be considered for this list. Stop-motion animation The following chart is a list of the highest-grossing stop motion films. Films had to surpass $10 million to qualify for this list. 88% of the top 17 were released after 2000. 2012 is the most represented year on the list with three films. Laika is the most represented studio with five films on the list. All stop motion feature films by Aardman, DreamWorks Animation, Laika, and Tim Burton are on the list. All feature films in the Wallace and Gromit and Solan & Ludvig''franchises are on the list both of whom are the most represented franchises on the list with two films each. The films on this chart have all had a theatrical run (including re-releases) since 1996, and films that have not played since then do not appear on the chart due to ticket price inflation, population size and ticket purchasing trends not being considered. Traditional animation The following chart is a list of the highest-grossing traditionally-animated films. 44% of the films in the top 50 were released after 2000. 1998 and 2002 are the most represented years on the list, with four films each. All films in the main ''Peter Pan, The Jungle Book and SpongeBob SquarePants series appear in the chart, while the Rugrats, Mickey Mouse and Pokémon franchises feature prominently. All of these five franchises are also the most represented with two films each. Disney is the most represented studio with 22 films on the list. The top three films on this list are also among on the 50 highest-grossing animated films. Only The Lion King is among on the 50 highest-grossing films, ranking in at 39. The films on this chart have all had a theatrical run (including re-releases) since 1972, and films that have not played since then do not appear on the chart due to ticket price inflation, population size and ticket purchasing trends not being considered. Highest-grossing animated films by animation studio Walt Disney Animation Studios Pixar Gingo Animation Illumination Category:Templates Category:EvanRocks Wiki